<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kira, looking in from the outside by nothing_much</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142214">Kira, looking in from the outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much'>nothing_much</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack business [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kiras wiew, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As she stood in the background of the meeting with Stiles, the Hale pack, and everyone. She was quite confused. Her focus was, off course, on her boyfriend, she was loyal, and well, didn’t really know what this was about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack business [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kira, looking in from the outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere deep inside she had some doubts. Scott was cute, funny and attentive. He gave her his full attention, and treated her like she was his whole world. She usually felt like a queen. </p>
<p>It was when people like his former best friend, or the rest of the pack, tried to tell him something or get his attention that the doubt came. The way her boyfriend brushed them off, didn’t answer his phone, or just ignored them in her favour made her feel somewhat awkward towards them. Or the situations when they met were. </p>
<p>That she caught him lying to his pack more than once was an even bigger problem. She didn’t really feel secure enough to confront him in the matter. And her insecurities was another problem, she knew deep down that they made her kind of self-absorbed. </p>
<p>Her main goal was to be kind to the people around her, and those who mattered. But it was a difficult task to keep up, when she didn’t have the full picture. Still, she didn’t really know what to do. And then the text came through. </p>
<p>As she stood in the background of the meeting with Stiles, the Hale pack, and everyone. She was quite confused. Her focus was, off course, on her boyfriend, she was loyal, and well, didn’t really know what this was about.</p>
<p>Looking at the setup and seeing Lydia of all her friends ‘on the other side’ she fell silent. What was really happening. She stood behind her boyfriend and she supported him. But as the meeting started a bad feeling spread through her. Scott didn’t really seem in control of neither rules, himself or the pack. </p>
<p>She witnessed the meeting as though it was through someone else’s eyes. It was absurd, the way Scott seemed to think the world would just adjust itself to his view. That people/pack would just see things the way he did. That his black and white view of the world was right, and everybody else was wrong. Grey areas were only for him, because he had an excuse he liked.</p>
<p>Shocked and abhorred she witnessed the meeting. She didn’t even know how to respond other than being quiet. She knew that, by being quiet she showed support to her alpha. Deep down within her, she knew her mother wouldn’t support him, or that she stood behind him. And she knew she didn’t have the support she needed from her family to stand tall, behind her alpha, and she didn’t really support him herself. </p>
<p>When it was all over, she followed her alpha, or former(?) and asked to be released to meet with her family. Scott, in all his black and white, didn’t give her any instructions, just kissed her cheek and let her go.</p>
<p>She went home to her family. Looked at them, before she asked her mum for a conversation, she was over 900 years, respect and all that. She didn’t even have to withstand the look. Her mum just smiled, and she crumbled. Told her every doubt, every positive and every negative. In the end her mother didn’t have to answer anything but where to escape. </p>
<p>And escape she did. Skin walkers in the desert. They welcomed her, taught her, not all about being a Kitsune, but all about being a shifter. And all about being herself. She heard later on rumours about Scott, but never found him. He just didn’t answer. </p>
<p>It took more than a couple of days, closer to years, and it was a hard call, she’d met someone really sweet who was kind of adjacent to the Hale-pack, and she couldn’t confirm it with the alpha she’d vowed herself too. It took her some time to get over it, and go for it. Stiles was supportive, and she felt more than appreciative when it came to it. </p>
<p>Being a part of the new Hale pack was nothing close to being in Scott’s pack. It was an experience, she appreciated, and was somewhere glad she’d gone through. But, she was happy leaving Scott and hid weird, black and white world view behind her. She was truly happy in the new Hale pack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>